


choke on smoke

by peachypunk



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Ficlet, M/M, Shotgunning, because this fandom needs more stoner bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:21:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachypunk/pseuds/peachypunk
Summary: "Tyler coughs violently, choking on the acrid smoke in his lungs as his eyes start to water. Josh can’t help but laugh, bright and loud."
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 7
Kudos: 27





	choke on smoke

**Author's Note:**

> Last year, the gang got together and challenged each other to write a bunch of tiny fics. This one was the one I liked writing the most.
> 
> and I'm a sucker for any shotgunning scene

Tyler coughs violently, choking on the acrid smoke in his lungs as his eyes start to water. Josh can’t help but laugh, bright and loud, not even trying to hide his amusement as he ducks his head and plucks the joint from between Tyler’s fingers.

“Hey man,” Tyler gasps, “Fuck you. I told you I’d never done it before.” He says, voice bitter like the taste in his mouth. Josh shakes his head, still unable to keep the smile off his face, as he reaches over to grab a water bottle. He hands it out to Tyler as a peace offering.

“Sorry, sorry. It’s just- I told you to take it easy,” Josh says as Tyler snatches the water from him. He takes a huge swig and the burning in his throat subsides. Tyler squints at him as Josh takes a drag. He exhales the white smoke in a long, slow stream, watching Tyler with a glint of _something_ in his eyes.

That something prickles the nape of Tyler’s neck and he shifts, rolling the water bottle in his hands. It crinkles loudly between them. “I just don’t get what’s so fun about it,” Tyler finally says in a rush, breaking the silence that had been stretching between them.

Josh sits up a little straighter, tongue darting out to wet his lips, before he smiles. “You just don’t know how to do it.” He says, rolling his eyes when Tyler just gives him a look. “Like, here, I can show you an easier way,” Josh says and scoots closer, mindful of the falling ash.

Tyler can feel his cheeks flushing pink as Josh presses up against his side. “It’s called shotgunning,” Josh explains, but Tyler can barely even hear him over the rushing noise in his ears, “I take the hit first and then you breathe in the smoke that I breathe out. It’s easier because it’s not direct.” Josh says. Tyler can only nod dumbly.

Josh gives him a lazy smile that sends Tyler’s heart skipping before he lifts the joint to his lips again. Tyler swallows hard as he watches Josh inhale. The other boy gives him an intense look, eyes glittering, before leaning in close.

Tyler leans away on instinct, but Josh’s hand comes up to cup his jaw. A warm anchor keeping him close. So close that their lips are almost touching, like there’s only static between them. All it would take is for Tyler to lean in and close the small space, and yet it feels like the universe is between them.

Josh blinks. He’s so close that Tyler swears he can feel the whisper of his eyelashes on his cheekbone. His eyes flick up to meet Josh’s gaze and suddenly the smoke is billowing out of Josh’s pretty mouth and snaking its way all around them.

“Breathe,” Josh says softly, thumb gently stroking over a spot behind Tyler’s ear, and only then does Tyler remember that he’s supposed to breathe in.

He leans forward instead.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm always tempted to add to this but I don't know- let me know what you think!
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
